


Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart

by lili_the_chaotic_queen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Santa Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_the_chaotic_queen/pseuds/lili_the_chaotic_queen
Summary: Connor celebrates another Christmas with Hank.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart

With the revolution having gone by and the androids now living peacefully with the humans, Connor and Hank had gotten together. They spent time together whenever they could, cuddling together with Sumo. They’d talk the night away, Hank often staying quiet as Connor told story after story. It was a routine they had fallen into every single night. Today was no different. Connor had just gotten off of work and was on his way to Hank. Of course, he stopped by the flower stand and bought Hank flowers as usual. Connor found joy in giving Hank flowers even if the lieutenant wasn’t the best at caring for them. Each time new flowers were given, the old ones were discarded. But Connor didn’t mind since it meant he could give Hank even more flowers. 

Flowers in hand, Connor headed back to Hank who always waited for him with Sumo. He got out of the cab and trudged through the cold snow. He greeted Hank with a hug and kiss, even stooping down to pet Sumo. He then gave Hank his flowers and sat down beside him for warmth. It was silent for a moment, Connor’s LED flickering a calm blue. Then,

“You’ll never believe what I did today, Hank.” Connor starts, smiling softly. “The precinct got new android recruits and had me train them! I was scared that they’d hate me for what I’d done as a machine but it turns out that they were the androids that I saved from the tower! They were inspired by me and wanted to try what I do!”

And Connor babbled on as Hank listened quietly. Connor doesn’t mind that part of Hank either. He’s known that sometimes Hank is a man of few words. Though, it makes him happy that Hank is at least listening. And that was their routine now. They’d meet up, Connor would give Hank the flowers, they’d cuddle up, and Connor would begin talking about whatever adventures he went on today. It made Connor happy to do this every night.

But it concerned others. They kept telling Connor it wasn’t right. That he should give Hank some space or some alone time. They told him that it wasn’t healthy. That he should move on and do other things instead. It made Connor furious at them for trying to keep them apart. He loved Hank and Hank loved him. He wasn’t going to stay away from him. No one could keep them apart. No one could stop them from getting together every day.

No one could even stop Connor today as he picked up Hank’s flowers and began heading back to see the lieutenant. Along the way, the snow seemed to fall harder and harder. It worried Connor, hoping that Hank wasn’t too cold as he waited for him. He also worried that the snow was going to stop him from making it back to Hank. And he really wanted to. It was currently Christmas eve and he really wanted to be there to celebrate with Hank like he’d always done. 

Luckily, the snow seemed to slow down again as the cab stopped at Connor’s destination. He stepped out into the cold air, willing away Zen Garden memories before heading to see Hank. His lover still waited for him there. And when they met again, Connor gave him his flowers as he discarded the old ones. He already knew they wouldn’t survive in the cold weather and dry air but it was nice while it lasted. He sat down beside Hank and began talking again.

“I know, I know, Hank. I should be at the precinct and enjoying the christmas party. But it’s not as fun without you there. Besides, it was getting loud and rowdy. I’d rather be with you. You’re quiet and calm and I can snuggle you all I want.” he smiles, giggling softly. “I missed you all day, Hank. Work was busy all morning and people kept saying that this, our time together, isn’t right.” 

Connor pauses, frowning at that. His LED flickers between red and yellow.

“But they’re wrong. I’m never going to leave you, Hank. We promised to see each other every day and I won’t forget that. I’m glad you didn’t forget either. I hope you’re not too cold. I hope I’m warming you up just fine.” he says.

It falls silent for a moment as Connor smiles up at Hank who still says nothing. He then shifts, a mitten-covered hand on his chest. 

“It’s Christmas eve, Hank.” Connor speaks again. “I had a hard time figuring out what to get you. I know I don’t have to but I  _ want  _ to. For you, Hank.”

The wintry wind replied in Hank’s place and Connor continued on talking.

“I’m glad I met you, Hank. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. You’ve helped me onto a good path and I thank you for that. Even now I still feel like I owe you so much. And since it’ll be christmas soon...I figured now is the time to repay you.” he says, shivering as air began to grow cold.

Connor shifted so he was on his knees, his hands going down to pull up the red and white sweater he wore that smelled like Hank. His chest was exposed, the blue ring glowing. With a soft smile, Connor pressed down on it and his thirium pump regulator popped out with a soft hiss. He then held it up to Hank.

“You know how you gave your heart to me? I wanted to do the same for you, Hank. Like lovers do. That way, you have a part of me too.” he admits, blushing a beautiful blue. 

Then midnight struck as Connor giggled softly and snuggled up to Hank, eyes growing heavy as he set the pump down beside the flowers. 

“Merry Christmas, Hank.” he says, voice softening as he grows weaker and weaker. “Keep me warm, ok? I l-love y-you…” 

And Connor closed his eyes for the last time, the frost beginning to crawl all over whitening skin. The snow in the air danced down in a flurry as it fell to the dark and cold cemetery. It was silent save for the whispers of the wind, the faint echo of footsteps, and this quiet humming of a lullaby nearby.

_ Silent night… _

_ Holy night… _

_ All is calm… _

_ All is bright… _

_ … _

_ Sleep...in heavenly...peace _

_ Sleep in heavenly peace…  _

  
  
  



End file.
